With the development of information technology, the amount of information to be stored increases dramatically. The expansion of the stored information not only promotes the rapid development of memories but also requires higher stability of memories.
Currently, static random access memory (SRAM) is one of the most popular memories for information storage. A storage unit of an SRAM may include four or six transistors. That is, the storage unit may have a 4T structure or a 6T structure. Storage units having either the 4T structure or the 6T structure may all include one or more pull-down transistors and one or more pass-gate transistors. Specifically, the pull-down transistors may be used to store data while the pass-gate transistors may be used to read and write data.
In order to have sufficient anti-interference ability and desired read stability, fin field-effect transistors (Fin-FETs) are commonly used to form memories. In a Fin-FET, the gate electrode has a three-dimensional (3D) structure covering three surfaces of the fin structure such that circuit control may be significantly improved. The application of Fin-FETs in memories may improve the stability of data storage and the integration level of the memories.
However, existing memories may still face problems including small static noise margin, poor read stability, etc. The disclosed static random access memories and the fabrication methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.